


The Shape of Water 水形物语

by DorianLandor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biologist Jon, Biologist Robb, Enemies to Lovers, I just want to see merman!Theon get fucked, M/M, Merman Theon, The Shape of Water(movie), lots of kisses, porn and porn and porn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianLandor/pseuds/DorianLandor
Summary: Just a backup of my work in case I lose it.在AO3上弄个备份，忍不住开的新坑，没想写电影梗，脑补完人鱼梗后发现剧情和水形物语大体一致，也好，反正我不会起名字（。）总之算是enemies to lovers的老套路，参考了一些电影和书籍的人鱼设定，也比较短，七八章可能就完事了





	The Shape of Water 水形物语

**Author's Note:**

> Just a backup of my work in case I lose it.  
> 在AO3上弄个备份，忍不住开的新坑，没想写电影梗，脑补完人鱼梗后发现剧情和水形物语大体一致，也好，反正我不会起名字（。）总之算是enemies to lovers的老套路，参考了一些电影和书籍的人鱼设定，也比较短，七八章可能就完事了

它被送到实验室的那天是个狂风作响的日子，天空乌云密布，阴气沉沉的却不下雨。出门前琼恩犹豫了一秒要不要拿伞，最后决定把雨伞夹在胳膊下，背着公文包顶着大风跑进车库。路过咖啡厅在大路旁的窗口时，他点了四杯美式，三分钟后工作人员从窗口递出来放咖啡的纸盒，一阵疾风驶过，差点打翻其中一杯。

“真是见鬼的天气，是不是？路上小心点，伙计。”那人和他说，琼恩接过来后和他道过谢，在发动车子之前喝了苦涩的一口。

路上依旧在堵车，所幸他到达实验室的时间比预定的早了十分钟。推门进去，琼恩惊讶地发现他工作的这间屋子门没锁，然后他看到罗柏躺在便携式折叠床上昏昏欲睡的模样，把咖啡放在桌上轻轻敲了敲墙。

“噢，嘿，你来了？”罗柏迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，打了个哈欠，“几点了？”

“八点二十，你没回家睡觉？”琼恩递给他一杯咖啡，他的表哥揉着眼睛，眼眶下是一圈看上去比较严重的黑眼圈。

“卢斯一定要今天凌晨把它送到实验室的水塘里，所有人都没回去，我们四点才把它放进去。”罗柏耸了耸肩，喝了一口咖啡后又打了两个哈欠。

“所以是真的了？我以为《临冬城日报》上都是骗人的。”

“当然了，等你见到就知道有多么惊人，它的尾巴——噢见鬼，你说《临冬城日报》？”红发男人噌的一下从床上弹起来，扑到椅子上的大衣旁掏出手机，“是报纸还是应用上也有文章了？”

琼恩莫名其妙地看着他手忙脚乱的样子，“我刷的应用，应该报纸也有吧，你为什么这么慌张？”

“卢斯这个混蛋不让我们声张，否则他要扣押我们父亲——我父亲的股息分红。”罗柏嘀咕着，按着手机屏幕播出了一个号码，快步走到门外，“乔里？你快去让媒介部联系媒体，日报已经出文章了！我不想再给父亲找麻烦……”

琼恩看着他走来走去的背影，默不作声地打开自己的电脑。在雷加·坦格利安的遗嘱找到之前，没人知道他琼恩·雪诺其实是雷加和莱安娜·史塔克的儿子，除了被他一直当做父亲，实际上是舅舅的艾德·史塔克。最狗血的一幕发生了，琼恩作为遗嘱里的继承人，得到了雷加在铁金库里的所有积蓄，坐落在君临城的面积为600平米的豪宅，坦格利安财团20%的股份，以及母亲莱安娜留下的一座花园。从北境生物科技公司的一名不起眼的研究人员脱变成维斯特洛大陆境内最有钱的年轻人之一，琼恩用了一周时间消化这个概念，然后毅然决然地把君临的那座豪宅租出去，花园委托给代理商打理，用自己的积蓄和股份分红在临冬城里买了一座不大不小的房子。

所有因为继承了巨额财富而带来的麻烦中，唯一值得安慰的是他可以从那间小破公寓里搬出来，并且还完所有学贷和凯特琳夫人嘴里声称辛苦抚养他的费用。他还不得不为多嘴的媒体付了一大笔封口费，旧神才知道他有多厌烦社交媒体上宣传的各种文章。这件事情之后，罗柏开玩笑他可以收购北境公司的实验室部门。这样我们就不用看着卢斯·波顿那张老脸行事了，他这么说着。琼恩只是苦笑着摇摇头，他或许有能力管理一个公司，但比起这个他宁愿去做生物研究。

罗柏砰地一声用力推开门，琼恩被他的动作吓了一跳，看着表哥面色不善地把手机摔在桌子上，脱下外套换上白色实验服，“发生什么了？”

“乔里说媒介部已经在联系日报了，但都这个时候了，卢斯不可能没看见，”罗柏叹着气，从衣柜里又拿了一件实验服扔给琼恩，“不说这个了，来吧，我得带你去见见它。”

“你说你们从狭海捞到的东西？”

“没错，不过它算不上‘东西’，它更像是——”罗柏皱眉停顿了一下，“呃，人鱼，我只能这么说，就是你会在铁群岛州听到的那些传说。”

琼恩穿衣服的手停在原处，不敢相信他会开玩笑，“你不会是认真的吧？”

“见过它你就知道了。”罗柏冲他眨眼，因为即将到来的见面而变得兴致勃勃。

他们两个戴上口罩，打着伞走到实验室外，场地里最大的那片水塘。罗柏解释说他们已经加了很多东西，尽量让水塘接近狭海的水质，还给水温提升了几度，唯恐实验品因为水源不适出现问题。“编号WIP-001，我觉得它一定有自己的名字，但为了安全起见我们必须给它戴上特质的口罩。”罗柏解释，他在数据板屏幕上点了几个按钮，水塘右下角的圆柱开始转动，拴在上面的铁链绕着柱子一点点收回来。

“它会咬人？”琼恩问道，他盯着水面，除了雨滴落在上面引起的涟漪外什么都没有，直到铁链收紧到第三圈，水下才似乎有了些动静。

“何止，它会唱歌，它能听懂我们在说什么，它甚至还会说通用语，”罗柏放下数据板，看到琼恩望着自己的眼神后蓝眼睛变得认真起来，“我没说谎，铁民传说中人鱼会唱歌，雌雄莫辩，古时会用歌声引诱出海的渔人把他们拖入水中，流下的眼泪会变成珍珠，到了某种特定的时候他们甚至还会上岸，用双腿行走在人群中。”

“是吗，你们这次拿了多少珍珠回来？”琼恩忍不住打趣。

“我又没说珍珠这部分是真的。”罗柏用胳膊撞了他一下，转头看到铁链被完全拉直后立刻点了几下数据板，圆柱停了下来，铁链的末端在水下绕着一圈又一圈，有水泡冒出水面，距离水塘边很近，显然被拴在另一头的‘人鱼’被迫拉了回来。

他们两个站在距离水池边稍远的位置，屏息等待着水下生物的现身。过了三十秒，绷直的铁链缓缓弯曲下来，泡沫消失了，水平如镜，一切都恢复到他们刚来时的样子。琼恩看了一眼罗柏，后者死死盯着水塘，脸上除了期待也有一丝他不理解的凝重。

几乎是刹那间，水塘边突然冲出一个人形身影，它的动作很快，身后水花四溅遮住它的一半身体，显然是想跳出水池，却被脖子上的铁链生生拽了回去，跌回水塘时一声低沉的哀鸣从水下传来。琼恩被这猝不及防的一吓退后一步，看到那生物的模样后心脏砰砰直跳。罗柏没说谎，在这惊鸿一瞥中，他发现它的确长了一张属于人类的脸，有着人修长的胳膊和上身，除了隐没在水中的下半身，琼恩无法确定是否是鱼尾。罗柏把数据板塞给琼恩，拉下口罩，随手把雨伞扔在地上，在琼恩叫住他之前就跑向水塘，站在距离水面十厘米外的地方停住，蹲下来伸出一只手。

“没事了，我不会伤害你的，相信我，”在琼恩目瞪口呆的直视下，罗柏轻声安慰着那个人形生物，水面上依旧什么都没有，于是他把手伸进实验室兜里，拿出不知道什么时候准备的三明治伸向水塘，“饿了吗？我带了点礼物给你，不要害怕，没人会伤害你。”

在震惊中，琼恩看到铁链重新晃动起来，一双眼睛露出水面，眨着眼盯着半蹲在地上的罗柏。它的眼睛是漂亮的蓝绿色，在阴暗的天气里甚至散发着淡淡的亮光，头发是柔顺的棕色，打着卷落在前额，皮肤很白，仿佛从没晒过太阳。琼恩目不转睛地盯着它的脸，下一秒那生物转动半透明的眼皮，把眼神落在他的身上。琼恩吞咽了一下，他看不出来那生物的表情，心里不免有些紧张。罗柏扭头顺着它的目光看向琼恩，嘴角扬起微笑。

“你不用怕，他是和我一起的，”红发男人解释着，用手指了指琼恩，又指了指自己，重音强调了一遍，“放心，他是我的朋友，他不会伤害你。”

那生物盯着琼恩看了一会儿，缓慢地游向岸边，露出整个脑袋，琼恩这才注意到它的脸上戴了一个黑色的面罩遮住嘴部。它伸出小臂抓住三明治的另一端，罗柏松开手后它把三明治放在水塘边缘的混凝土台上，喉咙里发出颤抖的气音，像深海里鲸鱼的叫声。

“糟了，我忘了拿耳罩，”罗柏拍了下脑袋，站起来走到琼恩身边，“等我一会儿，我得回实验室拿东西。”

琼恩拍拍他的肩膀，目送着他离开，然后转身看向水塘边的生物，发现对方也在盯着自己。琼恩犹豫了一下，收起雨伞，任由雨滴打湿自己的黑发，学着罗柏的样子把口罩拉下来，缓慢地朝着水塘走去，刚走了几步，它突然收起胳膊潜入水下，铁链被拉直，绕着圆柱转了两圈，一条宽大的蓝绿色鱼尾冒出，示威似的拍打着水面，接着脑袋才浮出来，只露出来双眼瞪着走向它的琼恩。

“原来你真的是人鱼。”琼恩喃喃自语，人鱼仿佛听懂他的话一样，嘴里发出一连串咕哝的叫声，接着又是一下有些高亢的声音，好像猫科动物的低吼。琼恩立刻停在原地，“好吧，我不会接近你了，你别怕。”

那双眼睛盯着他，尾巴时不时划过水面，琼恩一动不动，生怕自己会把它吓跑。过了一分钟，人鱼才露出脑袋，缓缓游向岸边。这是琼恩距离它最近的一次，他看到人鱼的脸颊两侧似乎长了什么东西，但被黑色的面罩遮住了。当人鱼伸出胳膊抓住岸边，它有些尖利的指甲和小臂末端连着的手鳍吸引了琼恩的注意力。看来也不完全是人类的身体构造，否则也不可能会生活在海洋里。

罗柏赶到时人鱼又冒了回去，琼恩看着表哥腋下夹了两个全覆盖式耳罩，两条胳膊戴上军队训练军犬时用的防咬套袖及手套。“防止它摘下口罩后又开始唱歌，”罗柏解释，打开数据板的一个页面指了指某个橙色按钮图标，“一会儿我和你招手示意的时候就按这个，千万别摘耳机。”

“这是什么？”琼恩有些好奇。

“超声波攻击，以防万一。”罗柏说。

他们戴好耳机，琼恩看着罗柏走到水池边，拿着台子上的三明治晃了晃，人鱼又浮出水面。罗柏伸出双手向它示意，它小心翼翼地游过来，在红发男人想要抓住它的口罩时瑟缩了一下，立刻又钻回水里。但罗柏很有耐心，他又勾了勾手指，等着人鱼慢吞吞地游上来，露出面部让他帮忙解下口罩，一把抓上三明治塞进嘴里大吃特吃起来。它的半个上身都露了出来，这个位置琼恩正好能看到它脖子上铁链周围的皮肤都被摩擦得泛红了，内心不由得产生一丝同情。

它吃完三明治，舔了舔手指上的番茄酱，脸颊两边的腮翕动了两下。罗柏等它全都咽下去，拿着面罩探出上身想给它戴回去，人鱼却向后游去躲过罗柏的手，警惕地盯着他，突然张开嘴。琼恩下意识地想要摘掉耳机听它在说什么，猛然想起罗柏警告他的话，手又放了下去。这种实验室配备的耳机几乎能屏蔽任何声音，他连自己的呼吸声都听不见，只是茫然地看着人鱼不断开合着嘴巴，不知道它到底在叫着什么。罗柏转过身给他一个手势，样子颇为无奈，琼恩的手指按在橙色图标上，下一秒人鱼突然捂住自己的尖耳朵倒进水里，又挣扎着游上水面，它艰难地伸长手扒住岸边，面色痛苦地蜷缩起来，尾巴漂上水面狠狠拍打了两下，罗柏向后退了几步躲开水花。超声波攻击没有停止，人鱼被迫抬起双臂想堵住耳朵，扬起脖子时嘴巴一张一合说着什么，却没人能听见。它的双眼顿时溢满泪水，眼泪滴在白皙光滑的脸颊上时凝成白色液体，最后滴滴答答地掉落在岸边，遇到地面时收缩成圆球形状的固体。

琼恩实在按捺不住了，他想跑到水塘边查看人鱼的情况，却在半路被罗柏一把拉住。罗柏摇摇头，示意他再等一会儿，琼恩扭头看着人鱼，发现它挣扎的幅度越来越小，龇牙咧嘴时露出了两颗尖利的犬牙，闭上眼开始用胳膊捶自己的脑袋。罗柏转头向他大喊着什么，琼恩立刻按下暂停键，他们两个把耳机摘下，一起走向已经昏倒在岸边的人鱼。想到人鱼之前奋力挣扎的模样，琼恩的心头涌起一股难以言喻的滋味。罗柏给人鱼重新戴上面罩，他把面罩里横着的那根细小钢棍塞进人鱼的嘴里，而琼恩的注意力则在它裸露的身体，那上面遍布了大大小小的、触目惊心的伤疤，有刚痊愈的粉红色伤口，也有还在结痂的紫色伤痕。它半张着嘴，透明液体从嘴角流下，紧闭着双眼瘫软在混凝土台上，任由罗柏摆弄它的脑袋，毫无反应。

“为什么要用超声波这么长时间？它差点就死了，”琼恩冲自己的表哥喊道，他伸手摸上人鱼的脖子，感受到跳动的血管后松了口气。

“它不会死的，我已经照顾它一个星期了，我知道什么时候停手，”罗柏冷静地解释，“我是怕它突然攻击，而且它吃饱了就该戴上口罩，我不想看它用歌声搞乱其他人的脑子。”

琼恩难以置信地瞪着他，“它不可能真的在唱歌，它只是个……只是个长得像人的生物而已，它明明之前只会发出那种动物的叫声。”

“它会唱，这就是我为什么要让你戴耳机，”罗柏的声线里满是无奈，“海军那群人刚把它抓上来时关在船舱的一个集装箱里，我们赶到的时候它快死了，我和其余几个人把它抢救回来后放进准备好的鱼缸里，结果当天晚上看守的人被它直接咬掉了耳朵。那家伙说他听见放鱼缸的舱室里传出歌声，他以为是有人要偷东西，打开门后发现是它趴在鱼缸边唱歌。要不是晚上船长派人巡逻发现大门开着，他肯定会被它咬死。”说罢，罗柏解开口罩一边的结，手指扒开人鱼的嘴角给琼恩看它的犬牙，“之后我们发现它的歌声的确有蛊惑人心的作用，被救下来的那人说他以为自己看到短发美人鱼，说它在唱歌的时候比平时的样子漂亮得多。在那之前我们以为它是种族中的雄性，放松了警惕，谁能想到雄性也会有诱惑力。”

“所以是性吸引力？”琼恩皱起眉头，他低头打量着人鱼棱角有致的侧脸，它的面貌以人的审美标准来看的确漂亮，但那平坦的胸脯证明它仍然是个雄性，通常来讲，异性对异性的吸引力才是最致命的。

“重点是他还不是同性恋，他把它当成了女人，然后一个训练有素的海军队员就这么被一条人鱼重伤了。”罗柏抿着嘴唇思索了一会儿，看向琼恩，“我真的不知道该怎么称呼它，它有鱼尾巴，会唱歌，这不就和铁民传说中的人鱼一模一样吗？”

“在那之后你们就开始给它戴面罩的？”

“是啊，虽然有几个混球更感兴趣它的歌声，船长还是得保证所有人的安全。”罗柏嘀咕着，把面罩合上后抓住人鱼的胳膊把它放入水中，圆柱转动起来放长铁链，他转身看着琼恩挑了下眉毛，“别告诉我你也感兴趣。”

“我还没渴望到变成跨种族性恋。”琼恩翻了个白眼，却也忍不住扬了下嘴角。自从他向史塔克家出柜，罗柏就格外喜欢开这类玩笑。

罗柏双手插兜，看着铁链沉入水塘里，“卢斯·波顿要我们研究它的身体构造，以及它的习性之类的。它绝对能听懂人话，在船上的时候一般是我给它喂食，第一天把它放回鱼缸时它说了一个词‘疼’，然后我们往它的伤口涂了一层可以结成膜的药膏——”

“等等，你说它会说话？”琼恩立刻打断他。

“我说过了，它会说通用语，虽然是一个词，它显然知道那是什么意思。”罗柏耸了耸肩，“之后就发生了袭击事件，现在我必须给他戴上口罩，或许以后可以找到更好的办法，能让它不唱歌好好说话，我们也可以研究它的声带构造。”

琼恩迈了一步，感觉自己似乎踩到了什么东西。他低头看到地面上有十几颗大小不一的白色圆珠子，蹲下来捡起一颗，发出一声惊奇的赞叹，“这是……珍珠？它哭的时候掉出的眼泪，我看到了，都变成这样的东西。”

“不是珍珠，是其他固体，”罗柏说着也蹲下来看着琼恩手掌心里的圆珠子，“它第一次哭的时候我注意到了，我收集了一袋，准备以后检测一下。”

“但看上去很像珍珠。”琼恩说，食指和拇指用力捏了一下，发现硬度并没有想象中的那么高。

“或许先民就这么认为的，所以有人鱼落泪成珠的故事。”

“我还注意到它身上有很多伤。”

罗柏站起来，喉咙里发出挫败的声音，“海军那帮人干的，他们为了抓住它费了好大劲，有几个人甚至掉进了海里。军队的人你也知道，睚眦必报的个性，没把它的尾巴砍掉就不错了。原本我提议先在白港的实验室待上一段时间，等它的伤口好一些后继续上路，但卢斯一定要运到临冬城，现在水塘里洒了很多用来消毒的添加物。去狭海之前我根本没准备多少药物，它的伤口都溃烂了，不管是在飞机上还是在车里它都很痛苦，最后还是路过铁群岛买来的药。为了率先得到一手资料，波顿简直是，”他冷冷地吐出几个词，“不择手段。”

琼恩把珠子放进口袋，担忧地望向水池，回想起那些横跨在人鱼身上的伤口似乎是愈合很久的，“为什么它的伤口看上去像愈合超过一周了？你一周前才去狭海。”

“它的身体愈合能力很惊人，是人类的两三倍，”罗柏打开伞，“不过就算这样，最初溃烂的那些伤口也很——说真的，我们当时都是戴着口罩给它清理伤口。”

“狭海的水质被污染得越来越糟糕。”琼恩赞同道。

“而且它还被虐待了一段时间，船长只给它吃死鱼。”他捏了捏琼恩的肩膀，“回去吧，这里交给搬运的人，我们可能要收拾东西换实验室工作了。”

琼恩点头，打开伞最后扭头看了眼水塘，仿佛发现铁链在微微晃动，但定睛一看却又什么都没有。他转过身，快步跟上罗柏的脚步离开这里。

-

“我是在做梦吗？”琼恩惊讶地看着被设为两层楼的实验室。他手里抱着装满自己东西的纸盒站在门口，罗柏听见他的感叹后微笑着转过身，伸长胳膊做了个有些夸张的展示动作。

“我和卢斯谈价还价了很久，他才愿意改装实验室引进新设备。”

“看出来他花了不少钱，”琼恩说，按捺下心中的疑惑，赶紧把纸盒放在比之前大了两倍的办公桌上，迫不及待地走向实验室后方的巨型透明水罐。显然是为了让电脑办公和研究实验分开，室内还被一道防弹玻璃门分为两部分，门后贴着墙壁的是一列看上去相当复杂的控制台，水罐甚至高出一楼楼层的高度，入口被放在二楼，而一楼的人可以穿过透明合金看到水罐里发生的所有事情。看来卢斯·波顿对这次实验相当重视，不仅匹配了这么大一间实验室，所有设备都是世界顶尖生物科技研究所才会用到的。

罗柏走在控制台前拍了拍桌子，“这台控制板可以调整水温、控制水压，让水位上升或下降，水质消毒，一切都是自动的，你只要输入几个数据就可以，”说着他往键盘上敲了几下，又按下一个按钮，“还有这个。”

水罐里突然发出轰隆声，琼恩看到水罐底部正中央升起圆形透明合金玻璃，一直升到水罐顶部才停止，形成了一个像俄罗斯套娃一样的装置。接着排水系统也开始运作起来，除了装满水的培养罐，水罐的水位在不断下降，直到全部排空。合金罩自动打开，琼恩上前一步踏上水罐底座，把手放在蓄满水的培养罐上，手掌沾到了悬在外面的水滴。

“他们不会打算把它关在这里面吧？”琼恩扭头看罗柏，后者摇了摇头。

“不，这个罐子太小了，只是作为近距离观察使用的，”罗柏指着上面的罐口，“把锁链的一端拴在上面，如果需要它回到培养罐就收缩锁链把它带到中间，不需要的话它只在水罐里行动。”

“就放在完全透明的水罐里？”琼恩皱了皱眉，“它不只是实验对象，它还是个……人鱼，它受了伤需要静养，想想动物保护组织会怎么找我们的麻烦吧。”

“我也想到了这点，所以，”罗柏回到控制台用鼠标点了几下，“水罐外部也有保护罩。”

琼恩退后几步迈出水罐，透明合金重新升起围着培养罐，接着黑色保护罩从水罐底座周围逐渐升起，直到把整个水罐都结结实实地包裹起来。

“内部可以打开灯，也不担心它会害怕。这是我们能做到的最好的了。”

琼恩看了罗柏一眼。他原本不打算开口询问，而好奇心几乎要在胸口凿出一个洞了，“什么代价？你不可能只填了三份申请表，和物资管理部抱怨了两句就拿到这好的东西，据我所知，公司还没有钱到一口气引进一屋子设备，却只给两个人用。”

罗柏抱起手臂，“好吧，前提是，我必须要为他继续工作五年。”

“什么？”琼恩瞪着他，“你和他签了合同？”

“目前还没有，他说他的律师还在起草文件。我知道你想说什么，我是自愿的，你知道，自从父亲被董事会排挤……”

琼恩转过身狠狠搓了把脸，他简直不敢相信自己听到的。他们所在的公司原本是史塔克家在上个世纪就注册下来的，直到艾德·史塔克被以卢斯·波顿为首的股东成员联名起诉，理由是‘挪用公司资产’，所有熟知艾德性格的人都觉得不可思议。他重新面向罗柏，已经不知道这是自己第几次想要提出经济援助，“你他妈疯了，罗柏，他这是在控制你，他不可能让你有好日子过。我知道你们现在经济困难——”

“打住，我不想听你再说这个，”史塔克家的长子举起一只手，但琼恩没理他。

“艾丽娅和珊莎在上大学，艾德舅舅被停职，你又刚交了女朋友还找了新公寓，光靠你和凯瑟琳两个人的薪水怎么能行？”琼恩有些激动，他不知道被自己当大哥看的罗柏到底为什么这么固执，“我只是想尽我所能地帮你，就算我不是史塔克，我们也有血缘关系。”

罗柏指出，“你已经付了起诉卢斯的律师费——”

“是啊，为了不让史塔克被波顿踢出自己的公司——”

“——这就是重点！琼恩，你已经帮了我们很多了，我甚至都不敢看你请的律师的账单，”红发男人厉声打断他，把手掌狠狠拍在墙上，“我有能力让事情回到正轨，只要等到起诉成功，合同可能根本不会奏效到那个时候。”

“谁知道那是什么时候？就算他答应按规定发放你父亲的分红，那些钱只会在工资上扣回来。”

那双属于徒利家的蓝眼睛将眼神挪到控制台上，“事实上他给出的条件更好。”

琼恩的后牙槽紧紧咬到一起，他不相信罗柏蠢到以为卢斯的合同会是绝对公平公正的。卢斯总会从某处获得好处，他一直对史塔克的股份虎视眈眈，像波顿家的任何人一样。

“好吧。”罗柏依旧没敢看琼恩的眼睛，“他说要把这条人鱼‘物尽其用’。”

“意思是？”

“我不会让那种事发生，”罗柏转过脸认真地告诉他，“它会活下来的。”

琼恩放缓了语气，“你一定要我提醒你‘剥皮人’一词是怎么来的吗？那些被隐藏起来的实验报告和照片，只要是波顿经手的实验对象，没有一个——”

脚步声出现在门口时他立刻闭上了嘴。罗柏直起身子，两个人在卢斯·波顿迈向玻璃门的时候转过身面向他，裁剪贴身的西装，右手掌心攥着的黑色手杖，一对淡得发白的灰色眼睛左右移动着，如鲨鱼猎食般的眼神扫视过他们的脸。琼恩向来不喜欢卢斯，在他八岁那年见到波顿先生起，就知道对方平淡得吓人的面孔不是什么善茬。他不动声色地用余光看到罗柏脸上的愤世嫉俗已经褪下，换上一副毫无破绽的正经模样。

“下午好，先生们，我想你们一定是检测过新设备了。”

“性能良好，明天就能投入使用。”罗柏回答。

“很好，那我们最好尽快开始，时间不等人。”卢斯淡淡地说，他的眼睛向后一瞥，右后方站着的秘书立刻打开文件夹，递出一份装订好的文件，“此外我还要通知你们，兰尼斯特和提利尔的人也会加入你们的研究。”

“什么？兰尼斯特和提利尔？”罗柏接过文件，神色一凛。史塔克和兰尼斯特互看不顺眼很久了，除非卢斯那两双眼睛都是义眼，不可能看不出来两个家族，甚至是两个公司的明争暗斗。

“他们在购买设备上帮了我们不少忙，这是帮忙的代价，不计前嫌，互利共赢。”卢斯解释着，声线如一潭死水那样平稳无感情。

琼恩抢在罗柏开口前说，“我以为你更想独自研究。”

“没错，但是适当的合作也很有必要。兰尼斯特会来一个人，提利尔会来两个，我要你们拿出最诚挚的态度对待他们，在沟通和分享信息上都是，除了一点，”他停顿了一下，灰色眼瞳投向琼恩，“在你们发现任何商业价值时，首先通知我。”

“可这不符合规定，法律规定我们要对合作方进行透明合作。”

“这次合作本身就在我的意料之外，东西是我们的，最大的成果也应当属于我们。”他话锋一转，手杖轻轻敲了下大理石砖地面，“先生们，你们在史塔克先生的教育下成长，涉世未深，我非常确信你们拥有真诚的品质，尽管艾德作出了那样的事……我知道你们也是被蒙在鼓里的。公事和私人恩怨要分开，我无意为难你们，但有时候懂得变通也很重要，不是吗？”

琼恩努力不戳破他惺惺作态的模样，设计陷害艾德·史塔克已经很过分了，这样含沙射影诬陷艾德的为人，简直是火上浇油。他看了一眼罗柏，后者垂在身体两侧的拳头攥紧，脸上死死盯着波顿，像是逼迫自己吐出回答。

“……我明白了。”

“好，那么今天先就这样。”卢斯向他们点头示意，转身离去，“祝你们拥有一个愉快的下午，我恭候你们未来的研究成果。”

 

TBC.


End file.
